


The flower shop owner and the bartender

by kylcl



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylcl/pseuds/kylcl
Summary: Aerith decides to start up a flower shop and Tifa decides to help her.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 11





	The flower shop owner and the bartender

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a fanfic of Aerith and Tifa but I don't really have a story so far so just deal with whatever fluffy gay shit I pull out of my ass.

Aerith was feed up with constantly being on her feet to sell flowers, and when she expressed her concern towards Tifa, Tifa suggested a wonderful idea to her. Create her own shop next to Seventh Heaven where both of them could see each other often and not have to wait until the end of the day. But this idea fell short as there was one little problem that rose in Aerith's mind, money. 

"That's a lovely idea Tifa and I would love to see you everyday but what about the money? I don't make a lot of money off of my flowers and you know how hard it is to finacially run a shop." Aerith voiced as she takes another sip of the water in front of her. Tifa's eyebrows shifted together as she thought for a minute, but began to rise as Tifa's face went from fusterated to one of excitement. She clapped to get Aerith's attention again as she began to spoke. 

"How about I help you out babe? I already have my shop running so I don't have to worry about that. What do you say? Please!" The excitement in her plea made Aerith's heart flutter from the adorableness her lover is by the idea of working side by side together. 

"I don't know Tifa, I don't want to seem like I'm latching off of you." 

"I don't mind! Aerith, just imagine. Doing something that makes you happy, wouldn't you like that?" Tifa stands up from her seat in front of me to go towards my side and makes me stand up next to her. 

"It would also make me very happy you know. Do it for me." the smile on Tifa's face as she wraps her arms around me makes me smile back at her. I guess seeing her everyday wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
